Triple Celebration
by purplecat41877
Summary: Two birthday parties and a wedding anniversary take place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Mr. Stapleman, Colleen, Paul, Leslie, Luke, Audrey, Grandma Calls, Grandpa Calls, Grandma Steps and Grandpa Steps are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Triple Celebration**

Mikey was in the kitchen gathering items for breakfast. Just then, 21 year old Chloe Stapleman entered the kitchen.

"Happy 30th birthday," Chloe said.

"Happy 2nd anniversary," Mikey said.

Chloe and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"Want any help making breakfast?" Chloe offered.

"Sure, that would be great," Mikey said with a grin.

"How does French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage sound?"

"Excellent. Let's get started."

* * *

Identical twins Kyle and Frederick were standing in their cribs. A couple minutes later, Roger entered the room.

"Time to get you two ready to celebrate your first birthday," Roger said with excitement.

"Need any help?" Donny asked and then entered the room once Roger agreed.

"Happy birthday."

"Happy anniversary."

"Would you be able to change them while I get their clothes?"

"No problem."

* * *

Leo and Raph were relaxing in the bathtub. They had come across each other in the hallway earlier and had decided to take a bath together.

"Remember what you said when we were eighteen?" Raph asked.

"You mean when I said I wasn't prepared for Splinter to pass until we were at least thirty?" Leo inquired.

"Do you still feel that way since we're now thirty?"

"I have to admit that I miss him but I feel more confident than I did when he died."

"You want to visit Splinter?"

"As long as Mikey and Donny agree and we get back in time for the party."

"We'd better get clean."

"Good thinking."

* * *

After breakfast, the turtles were hanging out in the living room. Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick were spending time in the cat area.

"Do we have time to go visit Splinter before the party?" Leo inquired.

"We do if we use the Zippy Shellmobile to get there and back," Donny replied.

"I guess that means we agree on visiting Splinter," Raph said.

"He'd probably like that," Mikey said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"We'd better let Chloe and Roger know that we're going," Leo said.

"I'll let them know," Raph said, leaving the room.

"I'll set up the Zippy Shellmobile," Donny said, also leaving the room.

Mikey and Leo chatted for a bit. Eventually, Raph returned to the room.

"Chloe and Roger will take care of everything here," Raph said.

"Looks like we can go," Leo said.

"Then let's roll," Mikey said, leaving the room with Leo and Raph.

* * *

Chloe and Roger were setting up for the party. Kyle and Frederick were playing in their playpen.

"The cake should be ready in time for the party and so should the pizzas," Chloe said.

"I'm looking forward to celebrating our 2nd wedding anniversary, our sons' 1st birthday, and your friends' 30th birthday," Roger said, kissing Chloe on the lips.

"I'm glad both sets of my grandparents will be here."

"Not to mention my brother, sisters, niece, and nephew."

"Will our friends be back in time for the party?"

"They plan to be."

"I'd better get back to the kitchen," Chloe said and then headed in that direction.

"I'll stay with our sons," Roger said, sitting down in a chair next to the playpen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles arrived at the farmhouse in the Zippy Shellmobile. They all got out, headed straight for Splinter's grave, and sat down in front of it.

"Master, I really wish you were here to celebrate our 30th birthday with us," Leo said. "I feel more confident in my leader duties now than I did when we were 18 but we still love and miss you."

"My anger has lessened over the years," Raph said. "Chloe and Roger now have twin boys named Kyle and Frederick and they've been a joy in our lives like we were for you. Kyle and Frederick were born last year and we share a birthday with them."

"Not to mention Chloe and Roger's wedding anniversary," Donny chimed in.

"We still keep up with our training and go out on patrols," Mikey said.

The turtles continued talking to Splinter's grave about things going on in their lives. Eventually, they stood up and headed for the Zippy Shellmobile so they could get back in time for the birthday and anniversary parties.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the house, Mr. Stapleman, Colleen and Paul Collandar, and Audrey Stapleman were chatting with Chloe and Roger. Colleen and Paul's eight year old daughter Leslie and six year old son Luke were standing outside of the playpen playing with Kyle and Frederick.

"The kids seem to be getting along," Colleen said.

"Looks that way," Paul agreed.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls entered the room followed by Grandma and Grandpa Steps. The four of them sat down on the sofa.

"Chloe, where are your friends?" Grandma Calls asked.

"They're visiting their father," Chloe replied.

"I thought he was dead," Grandpa Calls commented.

"He is," Chloe explained. "They went to visit his grave."

"Hopefully, they'll be back soon," Mr. Stapleman said.

"They plan to be," Chloe said.

Just then, the turtles arrived and happily greeted everyone in the room. Chloe and Roger stepped out of the room.

"Where did Aunt Chloe and Uncle Roger go?" Luke asked.

"Probably to get the food and drinks for the parties," Leslie replied.

"Good because we need to get this party started," Audrey said.

Just then, Chloe and Roger came out with a large cheese pizza, a medium black bean taco pizza, and a case of various sodas. Once the food and drinks were put on the table, everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and a can of soda.

"How was your visit?" Roger asked.

"It was all right but I wish he was here to celebrate with all of us," Leo said.

"I sometimes feel that way about my parents," Chloe said.

"I can understand that," Grandma Steps said.

"We find ourselves missing our daughter occasionally," Grandpa Steps said.

"Same is true with our son," Grandma Calls said.

"Especially on birthdays and the holidays," Grandpa Calls said.

Mikey excused himself and left the room. He came back several minutes later and said, "There's cake in the dining room."

Chloe and Roger got the twins out of their playpen and put them in their high chairs while the others got some cake. Once the others got a slice, Chloe and Roger each got a slice for themselves and the twins. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" as Chloe and Roger gave Kyle and Frederick a slice of cake. The twins immediately started eating the cake like there was no tomorrow.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The turtles were sitting on the sofa and the twins were in the playpen. They were about to receive their birthday presents.

"All of us pooled our money together to get each of you a good present," Roger told the turtles.

"Mikey, you're first," Chloe said, handing Mikey a wrapped box.

Mikey opened his gift and inside was some comic books and a bunch of video games. He threw his arms around Chloe and Roger who returned the gesture and then the three of them released each other.

"This will keep me occupied for a while," Mikey said with a grin.

"Donny, it's your turn," Roger said, handing Donny a wrapped box.

Donny opened his gift and inside was a crystal growing kit. Chloe, Roger, and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"I can't wait to try this out," Donny said with excitement.

"Raph, you're next," Chloe said, handing Raph a wrapped box.

Raph opened his gift and inside was a dartboard game. He wrapped his arms around Chloe and Roger who returned the gesture and then they released each other.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Raph said with a smile.

"Leo, your turn," Roger said, handing Leo a wrapped box.

Leo opened his gift and inside was a DVD titled "Younger Days" and a photo of Splinter and the turtles when they were younger. He wrapped his arms around Chloe and Roger who returned the gesture and they released each other a few minutes later.

"Thank you," Leo said gratefully. "By the way, my brothers and I pooled our money to get gifts for both of you and the twins."

Leo and Raph got the twins out of their playpen and gave them their gifts. Kyle got some wooden blocks and Frederick got a xylophone.

"Those are fantastic gifts," Chloe told the turtles.

"Looks like our boys like them," Roger said, watching the twins play with their new toys.

"Here's your anniversary gift," Donny said, handing Chloe and Roger a wrapped box.

Chloe and Roger opened the box. Inside was a framed picture of them on their wedding day.

"This is a wonderful gift," Chloe said with a smile.

"We'll hang it above our bed as soon as we can," Roger said, kissing his wife on the lips.

Just then, Mikey turned on some party music. All of the adults and Audrey danced while Leslie, Luke, Kyle, and Frederick played with the blocks and xylophone.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe wrapped her arms around Grandma and Grandpa Steps who returned the gesture. They released each other a few minutes later.

"I'm glad you could make it but I wish you could stay longer," Chloe said.

"Same here but we need to get to the airport," Grandma Steps said.

"I'm glad we got to see our great grandsons," Grandpa Steps said.

Grandma and Grandpa Steps waved to everyone as they left the room. Then Grandma and Grandpa Calls walked over to Chloe.

"Hope you bring the boys to visit us at the retirement home," Grandma Calls said.

"My husband and I will have to discuss that," Chloe said.

"That's fine or we can visit here," Grandpa Calls said.

"We'd like that," Roger chimed in.

Grandma Calls and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and so did Grandpa Calls and Roger. Then Chloe and Roger switched places and after that Grandma and Grandpa Calls waved to everyone as they left the room.

"I'd better get Audrey home so she can hang out with her friends tonight," Mr. Stapleman said. "Chloe, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"All right," Chloe said. "Glad you could make it."

"Same here and I had a great time," Audrey said and then she and Mr. Stapleman left the room.

"Time for us to go," Paul announced.

"We want to stay," Leslie complained.

"We like spending time with our cousins," Luke chimed in.

"The two of you need to finish your homework and get to bed," Colleen firmly told her children.

"See you later," Chloe said.

"Hopefully, we'll see you soon," Roger said.

Colleen, Paul, Leslie, and Luke left the room. As they were leaving, Leslie and Luke complained the whole way about having to leave.

"We'd better get Kyle and Frederick down for a nap," Chloe said.

"Good thinking," Roger agreed.

Chloe picked up Kyle and Roger picked up Frederick and left the room. The turtles started preparing to clean up from the party.

"That was some party," Mikey said.

"Glad everyone we invited could make it," Leo said.

The turtles continued chatting as they cleaned up. Several minutes later, Roger and Chloe returned to the living room and helped out with the clean up.

"How'd it go?" Donny asked.

"It took a few minutes but they finally settled down," Roger replied.

"How long will they sleep?" Mikey asked.

"Hopefully, they'll sleep for at least a couple hours," Chloe replied.

Eventually, everything was cleaned up. After that, Chloe, Roger, and the turtles went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
